Harry Potter and the New Slytherin
by Link Potter
Summary: It is the start of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, and when he is at Ron's he hears a strange voice when he takes a walk into the woods.  While on the other side of Great Britian a boy named Dan gets a letter.


Chapter One: The Voice and the Letter  
  
  
  
Dan was different from the rest, and he was the only one who knew so. When he was born his mother died, she only lived long enough to name him, Daniel Marcus Sisent. Marcus was his Grandfathers name, Daniel named after his great-uncle. Sisent, he did not know where that came from. It was his mother's last name. She wrote a letter to him telling all about his heritage. His mother was a witch, his father a muggle. When his mother got pregnant with him, she told his father what she was. He was out raged and left her to have Dan with no support. She was devastated at his rejection.   
She died soon after Dan was born. Dan's muggle father didn't care what happened to Dan, he did not want him, for what his mother was and what he would be. So, the muggle doctors that delivered Dan, took him to a muggle orphanage, where he had grown up. Dan of course was a wizard, the only other person that knew this was the orphanage caretaker: Jessica. Jessica, a squib knew perfectly well what Dan was. She had helped him five years ago to get all his school things from Insbroke Alley. Dan had been accepted in Harnsworth School for Witch's and Wizard's, he was fresh out of his fourth year at Harnsworth. What Jessica didn't know was that Dan was a parslemouth, a person who could talk to snakes. So here starts our story.  
It was one of those days when the sky turns a nasty shade of gray, and the clouds seem to be playing hide and seek without a seeker. Even though it was summer, the weather was strangely bad. It was the afternoon, when the orphans were sent into the back courtyard to burn off excess energy. Dan loved this time of day, but the only reason he did was that he would always sit on the crappy bench outside the front doors and read. He loved reading. It was the only thing that could calm him down when he was angry or upset. The date was Friday, August 28, 1985. Three days until he left for school. Dan had just finished the book he was reading and decided to go to the orphanage library to get a different book. He got up from the bench and headed for the library.   
He stood on the ladder looking for any new book he hadn't read. Not finding one, he decided to go to his room and take a nap. Closing and locking his dormitory door, he made for his bed. As he did this, a large tawny owl flew through his open window. It landed on his bedpost. Dan took the letter from the tawny's beak. Recognizing the Harnsworth crest on the back, he hurdled the large trunk at the foot of his bed and tore open the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Sisent,   
  
The professors hear at Harnsworth have decided to send you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as our transfer student. We knew you would like to and with your grades we think you are an excellent choice. There are no buts, we are sending you. Enclosed is a list of your school supplies and your train ticket. Have Jessica take you to her house and use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. She will know how to get you to Kings Cross. Enjoy the rest of your holidays!  
Sincerely,  
Donald D. Daken Deputy Headmaster of Harnsworth   
  
  
* * *  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" said Harry. It was three days until he went back to Hogwarts. He was at the Burrow enjoying a hardy meal, made by his best friend Ron's mother.   
"Don't mention it dear, it is a pleasure to have you here," she replied. Harry smiled.   
"Well thank you for inviting me every year," Harry told her. Mrs. Weasley now smiled. Harry was finished with his lunch and now waited for Ron and Hermione to finish.  
"Finished," said Ron and Hermione together. They all laughed. Just then Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers came downstairs.   
"Food," moaned George. Jumping the last few steps and filling his plate.   
"Good morning to you too" sighed Mrs. Weasley. "My boys have no manners," she thought. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, they looked back, he motioned toward the back door. They walked out onto the porch.  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked Hermione.  
"Want to play quidditch?" asked Ron.  
"No not right now," replied Hermione.  
"Maybe later," inquired Harry. The three best friends decided to go for a short walk.   
* * *  
  
Dan stared open mouthed at the letter. How could they? He loved Harnsworth, it was the only real home he had ever had. His professors where like a family to him. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 2:30, he still had time to go to the kitchens, and talk to Jessica before recess was over and he was expected in the courtyard. He headed for his door, unlocked it and went down stairs towards the kitchens. Jessica stood on a stool cleaning the ceiling where, something had obviously exploded and made a mess on the ceiling.   
"Jessica, I have something to tell you, Harnsworth sent me an owl telling me I am being transferred to Hogwarts," Dan said, with a tear in his eye.  
"Oh Dan, don't be sad, I've heard Hogwarts is a wonderful institute of magic," Jessica stated, as she came over to give Dan a hug.  
"But, Jessica I don't want to go, I just know I'll hate it there," Dan pleaded. "Don't make me go, don't make me go!!!" Dan yelled.  
"Calm down Dan," Jessica comforted. "It will all be okay, it will be okay," she said as she rocked him back and forth.  
  
* * *  
"Ouch!" Ron yelled. Something had hit him in the back of the head. He looked down and saw a rock laying on the ground. He picked it up and threw it in the direction it had come at him in.  
"Hey watch it!" said a voice. Harry looked at Ron, and Hermione. Who appeared to have not heard the voice.  
"Who's there?" Harry called, as the three friends backed away from the talking bush. Hearing no reply from the bush Harry walked towards it. 


End file.
